<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome to Jumanji/Hiatus by GreenFlamedWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825593">Welcome to Jumanji/Hiatus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenFlamedWriter/pseuds/GreenFlamedWriter'>GreenFlamedWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And Hunk as Mouse, Jumanji AU, NPC Allura|Coran, Other, Pidge as Shelly, Playable characters| Lance as Ruby, Shiro as Braveheart, Video Game Jumanji, klance, shance, shklance - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:49:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenFlamedWriter/pseuds/GreenFlamedWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They realised they were sucked into a video game called 'Jumangi' And had to find the artifact to return to the Black Lion that Zarkon to become more powerful and they had to complete this quest without dying.<br/>Shiro walked to the cliff's edge after his heroic speech and looked so cool and stoic, Lance sighed "Now that is a man right there."<br/>Meanwhile, back to Shiro at the cliffsighed.<br/>"Don't cry, don't cry. don't cry," he repeated like a mantra.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Shiro/Lance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When I first watched Jumanji welcome to the jungle and saw that Coran was Nigel in the jeep ad heard his voice I knew I had to write this, I wrote prompts but never got around to...writing it. Voltron season 8 happened and years passed and I forgot all about it until I came across my prompts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>(Jumanji AU)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It started with detention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like a bad cheaply made film adaption of the breakfast clubs where all the characters were diverse and expected to still play to the heartstrings of old fans without actually putting in any effort the old cast members did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Actually if they remade the breakfast club, Lance was going to lose it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced at the others while the principal was ripping them a new one about their future and is this what they wanted?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet the things they did to get detention didn’t deserve such a drastic run down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro plagiarism, oh scandal. Plot twist he is such a huge nerd who gets slammed into lockers to the point of living in them and would probably get his name legally changed to poin-dexter because get this!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He plagiarism </span>
  <em>
    <span>himself</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On a paper he wrote years ago, good god the school system is broken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katie Holt, got into a fist fight with some girl for something stupid, Lance wasn’t paying attention and Hunk is best friend his bro who was the most wholesome cinnamon bun ever was caught looking through the principles office looking through his school records.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why was he in there? He was dragged there by Lance who was also in the office from logging into the principles computer and changing his grades to straight A’s with the miner B- in there to throw them off the scent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hunk was babbling and even Shiro looked close to a meltdown. They have never been in trouble before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys, chill- it’s not jail, it’s not like it’s going on your personal record when you go for job interviews. Relax.” Lance leaned back crossing his arms behind his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As someone who’s experienced with detention, it’s not a big deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro scowled if possible slumping in further into himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, Lance.” The principle spoke “Since you think Detention is such a luxury maybe we’ve been giving you the wrong punishment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Follow me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other’s followed like the </span>
  <em>
    <span>sheep</span>
  </em>
  <span> they were and Lance trudged along because being alone was lame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Way to go Lance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he wished he stayed behind since the death glare he kept getting were annoying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were cleaning out the basement, the place where pennywise the clown would </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> to eat kids like them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the perfect horrific setting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But some of the stuff in here was interesting, props for the art department and…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck </span>
  <em>
    <span>off</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Lance scowled as he unearthed a bunch of gym stuff “SO this is where they hide the good gym stuff! Assholes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They only let the kids play with this during Gym when Offstead comes over for a visit to give their school the little tick on their board that says “Yes we are a good school and don’t tolerate bullying and have the highest academic numbers yay us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance picked up a baseball and desperately wanted to diss cleaning duty and play a game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare- if you break anything we’d be in </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> trouble.” Shiro hissed and Lance pouted “Aw scared I’d beat you, nerd?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feinted, swung the ball and Shiro flinched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lance!” Hunk growled looking like he’d beat Lance with the feather duster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance sighed tossing the ball to the side and as if bounced he had no idea it would go-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boing!-Boing! Boi-CRASH!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lance I swear to fucking god!” Katie growled and Lance held his hands up “I didn’t mean too-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god what’s broken?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They leaned closer and Lance grimaced as he peeked over their heads and gasped “Oh my god!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed through and found the most pathetic looking Nintendo wii he has ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh so that’s where it went?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What’s so special about a wii? No one plays them anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Lance said turning around and saw the tv on the back wall and walked over to it “The special needs kids had these, they would play with them all the time while the other non disabled kids had to sit on the stairs for fifteen minutes for their break to end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began plugging it in and saw Shiro tense “Lance what are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s it look like? I’m playing Just Dance!” He whooped as it hooked up then lowered the volume “Aw man a different game is in.” And luckily he spotted four other controllers off to the side and set them up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you putting us through?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh thank god they had batteries in here. Another reason why no one played the nintendo the batteries were a nightmare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look we’re already in trouble, what did they expect plus- the place is clean if we go up now they’ll make us do something else. Like organise the library books ugh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he won them over, Shiro gave one last grumble while they picked their characters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’ll go Brave-heart.” Shiro shrugged and Lance knocked his shoulder “A man after my own heart.” He chuckled at Shiro’s glare and turned to his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll play as Ruby Roundhouse sounds like a badass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katie snickered “You’re playing a girl?” She sniffed and Lance glanced down “Check her stats, she has some cool overpowered abilities.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hunk bit his lip “I’ll pick a Shelly, he doesn’t do much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance glanced his way “What? Come on man you need to at least try to play the game-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m not good at Games I don’t want to drag anyone down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t relax, What about you Katie?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glared ahead then squinted “Wait- is a character already playing?” Lance looked at where she was pointing then shook his head “Nah seaplane is probably a bot or something to fill the characters.” She shrugged “Well I’ll go with Mouse, it sounds cute.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay let’s start the game.” They clicked start and waited through the loading credits then-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Click</span>
  </em>
  <span>!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh for gods sake!” Lance moved forward and Shiro slumped “Just forget it, this thing is old.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that old I played it when I was a kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It came out in 2006.” Katie snickered and Lance paused “Damn I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>old.” He turned back to the console “Wait there I’ll-” He grunted suddenly feeling...something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the…?” He heard a scream and turned to the others startled face as he glanced down he saw his hands were gone and ost were vanishing “Oh my god-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lance!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then it all happened at once all of them blurring together in a warp of screams as they vanished then- black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance woke up and felt a weird falling sensation, he glanced down to see he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> falling and screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit!” His arms flapped then he landed on his knees his breath catching up with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to see a man - a hulking gorgeous man with huge biceps for days and they were in a jungle? What the fuck?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He asked and Lance gaped “Me? Who are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Where are we-” He cut himself off, his voice was...shrill and more high than he remembered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced down and blanched and fell backwards “Holy fuck!” He fell on his ass and looked at his hands in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a girl- what the fuck he was a girl! He had tits and was wearing shorts and he was in a jungle what the hell!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god you guys what the hell-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up to see too others and wait-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hunk? Pidge!?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> that was them alright wearing clothes similar to his. He glanced at the man and his eyes widened “Shiro?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other three turned towards him “Lance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pidge looked like a nerd, her hair short and wore glasses and Hunk had a huge back-pack and looked to be the only one comfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck is going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pidge started snickering “Oh my god you’re a girl!” She burst out laughing and Lance scowled standing up brushing off dirt of his backside “So what if I’m a girl I-” He trailed off “I’m a girl.” He glanced down with a pervy face and pulled back his top holy titties!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck yeah I could make the most of this-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh Lance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” He glanced up to see the others stare at him in horror “Don’t move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he heard a monstrous roar and something rumbling behind him “What?” He turned to the flash of a large jaw and teeth snap towards him his scream cut of as he was caught and was furiously munched and it all went black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began to fall again through the air screaming “Aw fuck shit piss-” He landed face first this time as he heard the others screaming as he rolled over on his back like he had a tangle with the hulk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wheezed “What was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pidge adjusted their glasses “A hippo, and I’d say you deserved that-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait what’s that on her arm?” Shiro asked and Lance growled “Ah no- I am a man a manly man and you will refer to me as such- and what’s on my arm is it a leech?” Lance yelped looking at his arm to see three black lines and one fade away. Okay what the cheese?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro glanced down “Look we all have one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others glanced at their arms and frowned to see their own arms had black lines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That- it’s like a life, Lance just </span>
  <em>
    <span>died</span>
  </em>
  <span> but he’s here so we all have three lives.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shiro, buddy….this isn’t a video game.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How else can you explain it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay so maybe this was a weird game, it doesn’t explain where they are.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god-” Hunk gasped and Lance whipped around to see more Hippo’s coming closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It must’ve liked how Lance tasted-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance was running, he sprinted like a bat out of hell and faintly heard the others follow as the Hippo’s began to charge “Shit- shit shit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They must have ran for a while and they heard the hippo’s get closer. Shit he was not going to get eaten again!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until a jeep suddenly erupted out of nowhere and swerved in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get in quick!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without preamble they jumped in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god thanks!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem, Dr Braveheart.” Shiro frowned, braveheart? Like the characters in the game?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry but who are you?” Shiro pressed as the others finally got their bearings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man with the strange australian accent and eccentric orange hair beamed “I am Nigel Coran, and Welcome to Jumangi.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Coran gives the group exposition, and I try to make sense for how the team journeys forward in their quest of Jumanji.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I...deleted my notes for this because I thought what's the point I wasn't going to finish this anyway, then I wrote the second chapter and thought fuck it where the notes and saw...they are gone. ah shit....oh well I'll have to play by ear. Dammit.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Welcome to Jumanji! I am Coran your faithful guide and we need your help Mr BraveStone!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hunk moaned “Why is he repeating himself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro raised an eyebrow “It- it’s dialogue like a video game. I think he’s an NPC.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we need to say something to keep the dialogue going...urgh I wish this was a multiple option based game like Detroit.” Lance sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro cleared his throat and did something that halted all the air in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes grew focused and his voice sounded more gruff. “You said you need my help, what help do you need?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh be still Lance’s bisexual heart what. Was. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That!?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Coran seemed to find that acceptable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will tell you everything you need to know once we’ve made camp. Allura is more knowledgeable about this than I.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro frowned and turned to the others “Allura?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe another NPC- oh hey look!” Lance and Pidge pressed themselves against the window to look out and even Coran laughed “We have made it to the camp! It holds the last remaining survivors of the Rebellion led by Alfor...my friend he...didn’t make it. But now his daughter Allura has been leading the rebellion and slowly our enemy is getting stronger and closing rank, I’m afraid our people have lost hope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro nodded “We’ll help any way we can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn, Shiro had this in the bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance stepped out as soon as the jeep stopped and saw others turn and begin to crowd them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gosh- Mr Bravestone!” Lance beamed sure they were swarming Shiro but they were his plus...uh, uno dos tres his + Threes! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So He was getting as much attention and preened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until he saw a woman gasp and move forward “Mr Bravestone! You came to help!” She gasped moving forward and the others parted from her like the red sea and Lance was in love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved forward “Well hello, and who might you be?” He asked giving her a kiss on the hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course it was odd since he was in a girls body- which was probably why he wasn’t slapped in the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead she looked confused “I am Allura, protector of Altea, this is Coran an expert in the wildlife preserve of Altea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance frowned Altea?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you need help with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coran gestured “This way…” They were led into a tent and all gathered around as Coran was going to give them exposition of what the game expects them to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also cool origin story flashback-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the heck is happening!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a flashback.” Shiro stated calmly all of them were watching the same thing, as Coran spoke his tail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here in this jungle, are five lion statues, sacred to the Alteans. Each one had a Paladin who passed away and their Quintessence was stored into energy crystals that keeps Altea alive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were all shown each individual lion with a small orb at it’s chest pulsating with different colours, for some reason Lance felt more drawn to the Blue lion for some reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They spoke of legendary defenders who would rise up and become the new Paladins, and we believe you four can do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pidge was perplexed “Wait- there’s five lions here but there’s only four of us…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coran was still speaking “Although something disastrous has happened in Altea, Zarkon a corrupt Paladin who wanted the Black Lions jewel for himself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They saw as what could be described as a monster grab the black crystal and watched as the land around the black lion begin to decay and lose life the animals began to die and fell to the floor in a heap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if you gather the remaining lion crystals and become the new paladins will you stop Zarkon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allura spoke “Once you have restored the Black lions crystal in it’s rightful place, If you wish to leave the game, save Jumanji and call out it’s name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance frowned “Jumanji- but this is Altea?” Allura thankfully answered him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The lions are spread around, Jumanji is split into sections you are currently in Altea, if you travel to Olkari you will find the first lion.” She looked at Pidge fondly her eyes softening and Pidge blinked “uh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pidge you are smart and Adventurers with an inquisitive nature, you will be Paladin of the Green Lion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hunk you are kind and nurturing and put others before yourself, you will be the Paladin of the Yellow Lion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to Shiro her eyes turning serious “Shiro, Zarkon has no right for the crystal of the Black lion, you are her Paladin and must reclaim what is yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro swallowed, oh shit- boss battle against...that </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to Lance then hesitated, why? Why was she hesitating “The Blue Paladin is loyal, caring and sympathetic you will be the glue that keeps the team together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance blinked then glanced at the others looking just as confused as him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ignored him and continued her dialouge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Red Paladin and it’s crystal have been lost, usually the ones who can handle the Red lion have to have great control and amazing instincts. Find the Red Paladin on your journey if you wish to defeat Zarkon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay- that is...alot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please tell me we have a guidebook that tells us our directive I don’t want to forget it.” Lance was honestly panicking, Hunk his boy bless him, beamed “Worry not for I!” He cut off and slapped his bag “Have a back-pack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance stared “I am so relieved.” He deadpanned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now off you go! Zarkon isn’t waiting for you to get the crystals! I beat he has his own soldiers guarding them himself!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Off you go!” Coran kicked them out the tent and they were suddenly forced outside and watched as the campsite began to crumble around them as villagers and other character began to pack up their things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allura stepped out the tent with a back-pack in hand and already the tent was down and the whole campsite was moving out with good efficiency “Good luck Paladins.” Allura bid farewell and they were suddenly quite alone in the jungle with no idea where to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay...where the fuck is olkari?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coran suddenly popped back out of the trees “Oh Almost forgot!” Pidge screeched leaping onto Hunk and climbed him like a tree as Coran gave a piece of paper to Shiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here’s a map- hurry time is running out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then proceed to vanish again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro blinkedand gazed down at the piece of paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man that guy was just straight up apples and bananas.” Lance admited and glanced up when Shiro unfolded the paper and frowned “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance peeped over and gaped “It’s blank?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me see?” The others peered around it and Lance almost screamed in range but kept it off as Hunk spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What it’s not- see if we go that way we can get to Olkari.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others glanced at him and Hunk looked nervous “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can read this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What you can’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well we don’t have time for why- c’mon Hunk here’s the map and point. You’re our walking compass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh jeez thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No whining, start moving!” Lance quipped and both Shiro and Pidge had to trail behind as the two led the team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro gazed out to the horizon pensively...he was going against Zarkon?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How the heck was he supposed to do that?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m not sure if I should have trigger warnings for Lance, he still uses he/him pronouns but still resembles a girl. If anyone has a problem let me know exactly and I’ll do what I can - Don’t want anyone to be triggered so if I should change tags/anything let me know.<br/>Also! I was unsure how to do this- I didn’t want to rewatch Jumanji and rewrite the whole thing word for word. I did that with Haunted mansion and it didn't work.<br/>So I’m adding a Voltron spin on it and hope I know where this is going TT^TT</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>